


Truth Or Dare

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [2]
Category: Prometheus (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone's afraid of Derek, M/M, Make out dare, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dared? You were dared to molest me in my sleep?”</p><p>“Make out with you actually, molest sounds worse,” he shrugged and got closer again, ghosting his lips over Derek’s. “Don’t look, they’re watching from the window,”</p><p>“I still don’t like it,” the man nipped at his bottom lip. “But how about we give them a little show?” he changed his mind completely when he mentioned it as a dare. It was like he switched within seconds.</p><p>“I’d like that,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

“Truth or dare, Holloway?” Fifield leaned forward over the table, his arms crossed over it with a drunken smirk on his lips.

“... Dare,” Charlie answered, his brain also buzzed with liquor to the point he’d probably do anything. They started the game when they started drinking, after the girls left to pack rocks. They were bored and Janek pointed out his massive selection of strong alcohol, obviously almost every guy joined in with drinking and then started a normal, average game of Truth and Dare. It got weirder and weirder with how much they drank. Fifield got Wayland to kiss Ravel on his last turn, and ever since that everyone had been picking Truth, which got boring so Charlie decided, what the hell, and wanted to see if anything got interesting.

“... I dare you to make out with Hale,” ... things got interesting.

“You... you’re serious?” his eyes widened and he stared at the man in disbelief. He liked his head where it was. A crappy game of truth and dare was not worth risking his nuts over and he was debating on whether or not to admit that he was actually scared of the guy. Physically, he was amazing. Strong, muscular, flexible, tall, sturdy and steady. Mentally, he was scary. Quiet, broody, sour, dark, intimidating, menacing, threatening. The guy was hot, but scary. None of them pointed anything out because he was an amazing tracker, the one that got them in and out of places if they went too deep. If they said anything the guy could just leave them there to find their own way out, and that would end horribly, plus he was too unapproachable to tell.

“What? You scared? You gonna pussy out? S’kay if you are, not like anyone’s gonna treat you different for being too much of a wuss to kiss some guy,” the redhead teased and mocked, leaning back in his chair with a laugh. He really hated him. His pride was killing him right now and he was actually thinking about it. Obviously the drinks were taking their toll because he was considering getting up and going to the guys room to random make out with Derek, who was more than likely asleep by now.

Hale had stayed up through the night to keep watch after a few things were stolen from Vickers room. She put the guy through hell, but he didn’t seem to care that much. He just looked more broody than usually when she turned up. Everyone could tell he hated her, Charlie was sure almost everyone hated her, he did.

“I’m not a wuss or a pussy,” he said flatly, watching the man laugh again.

“Then go make out with Hale,” he crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk still on his lips. Charlie huffed and waited for a few seconds, looking around the table to the group of guys with expectant expressions. They were waiting for him to accept, especially Wayland, since he already kissed a guy.

“Fine,” he finally said, standing from his chair and making his drunken way towards Hale’s room. When sober, his room wasn’t that far away, but it proves that when you’re drunk everything’s far away.

By the time he was standing outside the man’s room he was disoriented and swaying a little, unable to stand right without his hands holding onto something. He placed his hand over the button that opens the door and pressed hit, hearing a quiet ‘whoosh’ before it pulled apart and he was looking into the room, plain and dark, like the man himself.

He looked to the side and saw the group standing there and leaning against the walls, waiting for him to go in. They needed proof that he did it so they were obviously going to watch him make out with the guy and then get murdered.

Charlie shook his head and then walked in, as quiet as possible. He heard the door close behind him, the light coming through the window on the door making the area around him lighter. He silently snuck over to the bed, seeing the muscular body halfway under the blanket. Derek had his back turned him, his tattoo dark and bold even in the black room.

He got closer to the bed, hesitating a little when he was able to see the man’s back and side lift and shift with his deep sleep breathing. He didn’t know why he was getting worried, the guy was a guy, a normal guy that was just hard to talk to or predict. Other than that he was normal. A normal damn guy. He could do this. Just make out with him, wake him up and press their lips together, easy enough.

He stepped around the bed, carefully and easily got onto it without waking him or jerking the mattress. He easily shifted along the bed until he was on all fours, leaning over Derek. He looked peaceful, his broodlines gone and replaced with a relaxed, calm expression. He almost looked like a completely different person.

Charlie took a quick glance towards the door when the little light in the room flickered and the disappeared. The group were outside it, watching what was going on in the room. He lightly shook his head again with a ‘ _very_ ’ quiet sigh and looked back down to Derek’s sleeping face. He bit his lip for a second and slowly started to lean in, feeling his heartbeat rising with every inch of space that disappeared between them. The closer and closer he got felt like minutes, like everything turned to slow motion right in front of him.

He connected their lips, surprisingly feeling warm, moist, smooth ones touching his. He shifted them against Hale’s and kept doing it until he started feel Derek’s move with him, sluggishly and groggily, but he was starting to respond, and that should’ve been the point where Charlie should have stopped and then left, but he didn’t and that was his mistake.

He felt the air being knocked out of him and then he felt himself being flipped until his back was pressed into the mattress and his arms were held tight in a vice lock grip.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!” he tried, his voice cracking a little. He suddenly felt incredibly sober when he stared into dark eyes, glaring back at him. The man was calm, composed, but his eyes said differently, like he was holding in his anger or his words and hate. The little twitch at the corner of his nose actually made it look like he was holding in a snarl, like an animal snarl when a wolf was about to growl or something.

“I’m sorry! Okay? Sorry!” his breathing was fast and his heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. He was pretty scared with Hale leaning over him like that.

“You tried making out with me when I was asleep... why?” the man gravelled out, his voice deep and rough from sleep.

“I-uh, you- the guys, we... I wanted to give you a goodnight kiss,” he stupidly came out with as an excuse. He watched his face change a few times, like he didn’t know what to do or think, so he settled on a confused glare.

“...What?” he finally he asked, his brows kitted and his expression almost comical. It came out like he was confused and incredulous, like he couldn’t really believe something that stupid came out of Charlie’s mouth.

“I wanted to wish you goodnight, but I didn’t want to wake you up,” he was playing drunk, well... he was already drunk, but he was just using that as an excuse. He smiled. “Good night,” he leaned up and pecked him, watching his brow raise. It looked like he was between believing him and not, like he didn’t know.

“Get out of here,” he eventually sighed and moved from straddling him, tiredly dropping down next to him on the bed with his forearm covering his eyes. Charlie sat up and felt grateful until he looked towards the window where Fifield was making kissy-faces at him and pointing at Derek like he should just start kissing him again. It was like he didn’t like what he was giving and wanted him to do it again, a retry.

Holloway glared at him through the window and shook his head irritatedly. He’d have to do it again, his pride was still there waiting.

Charlie shifted and threw a leg over the man’s hips, straddling him with his hands placed on either side of his head. Derek moved his arm and stared up at him, seeming a little more tired, like he’d been about to drop off when he jumped him.

“What?” he asked, his brow gradually knitting together. He leaned down and took his lips, moving them almost expertly against Derek’s to the point that the man joined in for a brief few seconds, shifting against him like he was trying to fit them together.

“Stop it, you’re married,” he said firmly, a hand pressed against his chest. “I’m not being a part of it if you’re having an affair or something. I respect her and you, I’m not getting between that,” Charlie actually felt a little proud that had the man’s respect, it made his chest flutter. He had to tell him, at least quietly so the others didn’t hear.

“Look, I... the guys dared me alright? We were drunk, playing truth or dare and I picked dare,” he whispered, close enough to the man that it made it look like he was kissing him to the guys behind the window.

“Dared? You were dared to molest me in my sleep?”

“Make out with you actually, molest sounds worse,” he shrugged and got closer again, ghosting his lips over Derek’s. “Don’t look, they’re watching from the window,”

“I still don’t like it,” the man nipped at his bottom lip. “But how about we give them a little show?” he changed his mind completely when he mentioned it as a dare. It was like he switched within seconds.

“I’d like that,” he whispered back and locked lips with the man, suddenly feeling lost when he was flipped onto his back against and kissed roughly, taking his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and just finished watching Prometheus. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
